wake_up_girlsfandomcom-20200223-history
One In A Billion
One in a Billion is a song performed by Wake Up, Girls! and May'n credited under Wake Up, May'n!. History One in a Billion was announced at the ANiUTa Live 2017 ANiUPa!! event. It is used as the opening theme to the anime Restaurant to Another World. A version by Wake Up, Girls! was performed during their 4th live tour with Mayu taking the place of May'n. A solo version by May'n appears on her fifth album PEACE of SMILE Releases The song appears on the CD One in A Billion. A short version of the music video was released to Youtube on July 3rd, 2017. Audio Lyrics English= In this wide world Is nothing short of a miracle. A fanfare resounds. Something's about to start! So let's seize A delicious life: One In A Billion! Among the things we've avoided until now We can't forget the times we failed. But we might still encounter Others who can change our fate! Things that seem normal to me Might be a huge surprise to you! So let's have fun with the difference! Fusion! Mixture! So wonderful! At the moment many timelines Converge as one... If we miss it, we'll never get another chance! I'll meet a side of you I'd never known before. The door to a new world will open! A fanfare resounds. Something's about to start! Let's seize A delicious life: One In A Billion! Life's essential ingredients Are new encounters and new discoveries! If tomorrow's the same as yesterday And everything's just "fine", what a waste! Search out new experiences! No Change,　No Chance! Let's get out there! With our limited lifelines, Just how many miracles Can we manage to encounter? Among the scenery I've grown so used to There's this spice known as you. When I sprinkle a bit on top, it's like 1-2-3 Fantastic Magic! Chandeliers all over the city Will begin to sparkle! I'll attain The best life I can: One In A Billion! At the moment many timelines Converge as one... If we miss it, we'll never get another chance! I'll meet a side of you I'd never known before. The door to a new world will open! A fanfare resounds. Something's about to start! Let's seize A delicious life: One In A Billion! |-| Romaji= Kono hiroi sekai de Kimi to meguriau Kiseki reberu tte iesou na kakuritsu Narihibiku fanfaare Kitto hajimaru Derishasu na My life Tsukamaeyou One In A Billion Sakete kita mono no naka Nigate tte kioku ga kesezu ni Unmei o kaeru youna Deai ga aru kamoshirenai Watashi no futsuu kimi ni wa Tonde mo prize kamo!? Chigai o asobe Fusion! Mixture! So Wonderful! Sorezore no timeline Kasanaru shunkan Nogashitara nido to aenai Kinou made shiranai Kimi to meguriau Atarashii sekai no tobira ga hiraku yo Narihibiku fanfaare Kitto hajimaru Derisharu na My life Tsukamaeyou One In A Billion Jinsei ni hitsuyou na Youso wa deai to discover (shinhakken) Kinou to onaji ashita de Daijoubu ja mottainai "hajimete" sagase No Change! No Chance! Dekakeyou Kagiri aru lifetime Ittai dore kurai Kiseki ni deaeru darou Minareta keshiki ni Kimi to iu na no spice Furikaketara hora 1-2-3 suteki Magic Machijuu shanderia Kirakira ni naru Saikou na My life Te ni ireyou One In A Billion Sorezore no timeline Kasanaru shunkan Nogashitara nido to aenai Kinou made shiranai Kimi to meguriau Atarashii sekai no tobira ga hiraku yo Narihibiku fanfaare Kitto hajimaru Derisharu na My life Tsukamaeyou One In A Billion |-| Kanji= この広い世界で 君とめぐり逢う 奇跡レベルって　言えそうな確率 鳴り響く　ファンファーレ きっと始まる デリシャスなMy life 捕まえようOne In A Billion 避けてきた　ものの中 苦手って　記憶が消せずに 運命を　変えるような 出会いが　あるかもしれない 私のフツー君には とんでもサプライズかも!? 違いを遊べ フュージョン!　ミクスチャー! So Wonderful! それぞれのタイムライン 重なる瞬間 逃したら二度と会えない 昨日まで知らない 君とめぐり逢う 新しい世界のトビラが開くよ 鳴り響く　ファンファーレ きっと始まる デリシャスなMy life 捕まえようOne In A Billion 人生に必要な 要素は出会いと　ディスカバー（新発見） 昨日とおなじあしたで 大丈夫じゃモッタイナイ “初めて”さがせ No Change!　No Chance! 出かけよう 限りあるライフタイム いったいどれくらい 奇跡に出会えるだろう 見慣れた景色に 君という名のスパイス 振りかけたらほら　1-2-3　ステキ　Magic 街中　シャンデリア キラキラになる 最高なMy life 手に入れようOne In A Billion それぞれのタイムライン 重なる瞬間 逃したら二度と会えない 昨日まで知らない 君とめぐり逢う 新しい世界のトビラが開くよ 鳴り響く　ファンファーレ きっと始まる デリシャスなMy life 捕まえようOne In A Billion Video Trivia * This is the first Wake Up, Girls! song collaboration with another artist. Navigation Category:Discography